


Competing for Natsu

by Shaberga



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fariy Tail, Fighting for love, Love, M/M, Onesided Love, bxb - Freeform, friends - Freeform, highschool, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaberga/pseuds/Shaberga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray is in love with his best friend Natsu Dragneel.<br/>Sting is in love with the boy was waiting to compet against for 7 years at the wizard tournament.<br/>Natsu dosent know how either of his two friends feel, after all he is oblivious Natsu. </p><p>Who will whin Dragneels heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is and was created on my Wattpad account: Loveanimelol 
> 
> I will be focousing more on those updates than these so if you want to read more chapters in a week then you should go there. If you just want to read it as i post it, that cool too. 
> 
> I still need an ediot: Spotedleaf007@gmail.com  
> Please say "hi" to me or else ill just think your some creepy werido.  
> Thanks and enjoy the storie!

"Luuuuucy!" Natsu whined grabbing the back of his female friends shoulders, dragging his feet along. 

"Natsu!" She spat flining Natsu offer her back and into the lockers.  
"Stop using that whining tone. It indicates you want something...which is always." Lucy teased smirking slightly threw drawing the combination to her locker. 

Natsu sighed slumpping his back to the locker next to Lucy's and sliding down. So he was sitting in an air chair like position. 

"I dont ALWAYS want something." He pouted. 

"Your cute." Lucy whispered in a hiss like tone. 

Natsu's ear twitched as he heard what Lucy had said. "I'm not cute!" He stated standing up off the lockers stomping his foot. 

"You know im kidding." She laughed shutting her locker holding her books in her right arm. 

"Good." Natsu said standing up straighter. 

"Lets get to class." Lucy hummed taking Natsu by the arm. 

"Yea, if we're not in class on time Erza's going to kill us." Natsu stated sweat dropping. 

"Yea." Lucy added giggling 

"Sup guys!" Gray said latching onto Lucy's left and Natsu's right shoulder. 

"Get off of me droopy draws. Erza's going to kick our asses if we dont get to class on time!" Natsu hissed flicking Gray's hand off his shoulder and dashing towards the class room. 

"Yea..." Lucy pondered for a minute before rmoving Gray's hand from her shoulder. "I should get going too. I dont want my parents having to pay for a funeral already." She chuckled dashing off to class. 

Gray sighed as he saw his bestfriend and one of his best female friends go off with eachother to there classes. Which, they have a lot of classes together. 

Gray slupped his hsoulders and dragged his feet to his class. Hoping Juvia, his lad partner, would be there.


	2. Day two: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to stop Natsu from being a totally oblivious cutie!   
> Will it work.   
> Probably not.

"I can't believe you two were on time today!" Erza exclaimed threw a mouth full of strawberry cake. 

"I can't believe it costs you 500 jewels to each a large cake at this place." Natsu mumbled looking around the cafe. 

He soon spotted gray at a near by table on the patio reading a book. 

"Hey, I'll be right back I'm going to see if Gray wants to join us." Natsu said getting up from his seat. 

As soon as he left the girls chuckled. 

"Do you think he knows?" Lucy asked Erza from across the table. 

"Hm, you mean about Gray's crush on him...no I don't think so." Erza said with a sigh and another fork full of cake. 

"He's so oblivious." Lucy sighed leaning back into her sighed of the booth. "It's TOTALLY obvious, even Juvia knows." Lucy added with a huff. 

"I know, maybe Natsu only sees him as a friend..." Lissanna questioned more to herself than anyone else. 

"You could be right Lisa." Erza said looking off into space with ANOTHER mouth full of cake. 

"Yea h-" Lissana sighed but was cut off by a certain blue haired cutie. 

"He needs to know about Gray-Sama's feelings!" Juvia shouted in a whisper tone so that way no one would hear. 

"Juvia!" The three girls sitting at the both exclaimed. 

"Lucy, scoot over and left Juvia in." Erza said motioning for Juvia to sit were Lucy used to be. 

"Thank you." She said bowing slightly putting her hand bag in between her and Lucy. 

"Juvia's right, we can't let Gray's feelings go unnoticed any longer!" Lucy said slamming her fists lightly on the table. 

"Lucy's right." Lissana sighed. "But what if he isn't into men Lucy?" Lissana questioned putting her hand on her chin and elbows on the table. 

"Then, we're stuck..." Ezra pondered waving her fork in the air. 

"I don't care if Natsu is gay or not!" Juvia said slamming her palms on the table. "I just want him to know how Gray feels!" Juvia said passionately. 

Lucy, Erza and Lissana nodded agreein silently with the blue haired girl. 

"Well, I guess it's agreed..." Erza said putting her left hand in the middle of the table. 

"We are officially the..." Lissana added also putting her left and in the middle on top of Erza's hand. 

"The Natsu and Gray..." Lucy said with excitement. She put her hand on top of lissana's in the pile of hands in the middle. 

"Get to get her squad!" Juvia exclaimed putting her hand in the pile. 

"Break!" All girls lifted their hands of each other's as the said that. They then giggled and started talking more about how they were going to get the two boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need an editor!  
> Email me : Spotedleaf007@gmail.com   
> Or   
> Kik: Alice_Wiggle   
> (That isn't my real name I changed it for personal reasons)   
> Thanks for all your support and help!


	3. Day three: Wendsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray realises Natsu my not all be about his heart. But he may have some observation skills up there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need and editor!  
> Shout out to all of you who Kudosd my work!   
> Thanks so much!

"Grayyy!" Natsu whined as his bestfriend dragged him along the side walk to school. 

"Shut up Natsu." Gray mumbled pulling on Natsu's right arm tighter. 

"Owwww." Natsu hissed trying to pull back his arm but gray wasn't having it. 

"It's not MY fault YOU don't wake up on time." Gray spat walking faster. "Erza's going to kill us. And it's suppose to be late start Wensday even." Gray added trying not to loose his grip on Natsu. 

"Not my fault school starts at 6:00" Natsu yawned rubbing his eye as they came up to the school front side walk. 

"8:00" Gray corrected him sighing. 

"Still to early." Natsu said as Gray pushed open the school doors and pulled Natsu with him towards there lockers. 

"Whatever." Gray sighed plugging in his combination at light speed. 

"Why did you even waste your time getting me up? You could've been here on time. Plus, you know I'm a deep sleeper, so why bother?" Natsu questioned. 

At that moment the world seemed to stop for Gray, he didn't even think Natsu had the brain function to comprehend all that. He thought Natsu was just a lovable idiot. Apparently he has some brains as well. 

"Gray?" Natsu asked shutting his locker. "Heeeellllooo!!" Natsu sang waving is hand in front of Gray.   
"Fine," Natsu huffed. "Be late, not going to make an excuse for you~" Natsu sang "You better catch up Ice breath~" he added laughing out of the hall with there lockers in it. 

".....shit..." Gray mumbled to himself slamming his locker. 

*with the girls*   
"Hello Natsu." Erza said with her normal blank expression. 

"Pleasedontkillme!" Natsu exclaimed rather quickly leaving Erza's somewhat advanced brain to wonder what the hell he just said. "GrayandIwerelateandimreallysorry!" Natsu said bowing. 

Lucy walked up to see the rare sight of Natsu making himself weaker than someone. 

"What the hell did you do Natsu?" Lucy questioned. 

Natsu looked up, "Wait." He studied the halls seeing no one there. He then looked at the clock, class was supposedly still in session. 

"Why the hell aren't you two in class!" Natsu wailed. 

"Oh, so Natsu's turned into mister hall monitor over here." Erza said tauntingly and Lucy laughed. 

"Juvia's sorry Natsu-San!" Juvia screeched from around the corner grabbing Natsu and pulling him in a hug. 

"You too." He said blankly. 

Juvia started rubbing Cher cheek onto Natsu's cheek speaking really fast about how she apologizes. 

"Were's Gray?" Lissana asked. 

"Ohhhh~" Natsu sang pulling Juvia off him. 

"What?" The silver haired girl asked. 

"You like Gray now...do you?~" Natsu asked in a sing song voice. Lissana slapped him upside the head. In response to his friendly tease. 

"No...it's just not normal for Gray to not be with you." Lissana puzzled 

"We are not dating." Natsu hissed. 

"Aww! Why not!?!" Lucy whined making puppy eyes. 

"Cause, I don't like Gray that way." Natsu stated simply nodding his head in approval of himself. 

"Suuuure~ Natsu-San" Juvia teased poking Natsu's cheek. 

The whole group giggled and walked to there next class before the teachers found out about there truancy. 

Little did they know Gray had walked up from the hall his and Natsu's locker was in and heard the last few minutes of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support for this story!   
> This is the last chapter I'll be updating this week. The more updated (3 more chapters)   
> Is in my Wattpad account   
> Wattpad: Loveanimelol


	4. Chapter four: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student breaks into Gray and Natsu's friend circle only ruining Gray's already slim chance of being with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ifitsgayitsgood for being my editor!  
> I'm glad these chapters will no longer have any errors in them! 
> 
> Only two more chapters till this account is all caught up with my wattpad one! 
> 
> To read ahead my wattpad user name is: loveanimelol 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter four  
Thursday  
"Alrighty class," The teacher said, slamming her book on the desk, causing some students to jump up. "We have a new student today, he says he is looking for one of you to compete against in the wizar-"

"STING!" Natsu yelled, standing up in his chair happily as he saw the ‘new’ student walk in.

"NATSU!" Sting also exclaimed, with as much enthusiasm.

Gray growled slightly as he saw the two friends reconnect. He got jealous over how familiar Natsu acted with Sting. Natsu never even called Gray "Gray," it was always some snappy nickname. Ever since they met as kids it's been that way.

"Natsu," the teacher said, taking note of how well the two boys seemed to know each other. "Why don't you show Sting around?"

"Sure!" Natsu said as he jumped up and grabbed Sing by the arm, dragging him out of the classroom.

*After class*

"God, where the hell is Natsu?" Gray questioned, looking around the classroom irritatedly.

"Oh~" Juvia sang "do you want him to be in you~" she giggled, purposely messing up the words 'in' and 'with'.

"NO!" Gray said, turning a darker shade of red then Erza's hair.

All three females giggled around Gray's desk as they talked to the Raven haired male, and waited for their beloved Natsu to return.

"Heyyy~ guys!" Natsu said, slamming his hands on Gray's desk.

"Natsu!" Lucy cheered, giving her best male friend a hug.

"Glad you made it back." Erza said waving slightly, holding her books with her left hand.

"Yea! Natsu!" Lisanna said, also glomping Natsu with Lucy.

"Yeah." Gray mumbled, turning his head away.

Juvia giggled at the sight of Gray being shy around Natsu all of a sudden.

"Hey! Natsu, can I sit with you guys at lunch?" Sting chimed in slinging his arm around Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's fine." Natsu said, shrugging. "What do you guys think?" He asked, looking at his friends.

This is totally not okay! Gray mentally screamed, hoping one of the girls would hear him and say that this wasn't a good idea.

"Yeah, I think it sounds great." Lucy said.

Shit, Gray thought, one down, three to go.

"The more the merrier." Erza stated, blandly opening her notebook and taking an early head count.

Fuuuck!! Gray thought, wanting to grab his head in frustration, but knew that it would look weird.

"I think it's totally fine for Sting-kun to join us." Juvia said cheerfully, with a small giggle.

Fuck you Juvia! Gray yelled at her in his head. Please be rational, Lisanna. He prayed silently.

"I agree with Juvia." She said giggling.

"Cool, then it's agreed." Natsu stated, going off to sit by Sting as the bell rang.

As soon as it did the girls all turned around and gave Gray the,  
'I know what I just did, and you deserve it' look. It made shivers go up his spine.

Thankfully class started and his doom wasn't until 12:00, or 6th period to be exact.


	5. chapter five: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Sting finaly resolve things around Natsu. 
> 
> haha just kiding, well, ill leave your imaginations up to what happends 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Stiing~" Natsu said, singing to his friend as he dragged his feet.

"What, Natsuuuu." Sting said with a long sigh, closing his locker.

"I'm tired." Natsu stated plainly, rubbing his head lightly into Sting's back.

Sting inwardly sweat dropped at Natsu's usual bluntness.

"Sting." Gray growled, coming into the locker room, seeing Natsu and Sting act closer than they should.

"Huh?" Sting turned to face Gray instead of look blankly at his closed locker. "Oh, hey Gray! What did you come here for? I thought you had lab with Juvia first period." Sting exclaimed cheerfully

Natsu rubbed his face on Sting's neck, trying get into a more comfortable position.

"Shut up." Natsu grumbled

"Sorry," Sting whispered

"I wanted to talk to you." Gray hissed venomously., causing shivers to go up Sting's spine. Which didn't happen often, rarely happened, in fact.

"Okay, cool." Sting mumbled, taking Natsu's arms off his shoulders waking him up.

"Huh." Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. Which, Gray thought, was the most adorable sight ever.

"Gray wants to talk to me." Sting said, patting Natsu on the back. "Meet you in class." He waved as Natsu left the locker room.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Natsu mumbled, sulking his way out.

As soon as Natsu left the two boys glared daggers at each other.

"Natsu's mine!" Gray hissed.

"Really?" Sting spat back. "Does he even know how you feel?" Sting asked, filled with venom.

"You told him!" Gray exclaimed, hate burning through him.

"When we were little." Sting hummed. "Yes." Sting added smugly, waiting to see Gray's reaction.

"You bastard!!" Gray hissed.

"Plus he’s known me longer..." Sting pondered

"Shut up!" Gray yelled hoping the tears about to brink at his eyes weren't real.

"So I think Natsu's already MINE!" Sting yelled, shoving Gray into the lockers, and laughing evilly as he walked out.

"Damn." Gray mumbled on the brink of tears, slamming his already bruised shoulder into the locker again.

"He's right." He noted to himself, letting one year fall. Keeping the rest for a better time


	6. chapter six: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray find out that Natsu dosent have his shit together. (when does he ever) 
> 
> And Sting inturdes them on there Hang out, as Natsu would put it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! we are all caught up to my wattpad account but i do have some other GrayxNatsu stories (i may be posting them on here i dont know yet. ifitsgayitsgood, be prepared to be editing some other stories my friend.) I also have some GarekixOc (its just one story) and then i think my last two stories are Fairy Tail ship reveiws (part two is how i feel about the ships now, the other one was like 2 year ago.) 
> 
> Wattpad: loveanimelol 
> 
> Anway, (sorry if im advertising that account so much, im just on my ipod more than my desk top...so yea) 
> 
> Again, sorry for over advertising er, whatever. But... without further ado- ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Natsu woke up to his phone buzzing from under his black and navy pillow.

"Ugh...who the hell is calling me at..." Natsu paused, opening his phone. He sighed, sitting up, the black blanket and bed sheet falling down revealing his smooth, well toned chest.

"7:59 in the flipping morning. School doesn't even start yet.." Natsu hissed hitting the answer call button on his phone, and put it to his ear.

"Natsu?" A voice asked.

"This is him." Natsu replied in a tired tone.

"Good, it's Gray by the way." Gray's voice said through the phone.

"Gray? The hell are you doing? It's a Saturday, we don't have school, remember?" Natsu asked, rubbing his eyes. He lairs back down on his bed with a loud flop and relaxed sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Gray's voice cooed. "I was just wondering if you...maybe...wanted to hangouttoday" Gray said the last part fast, hoping Natsu would catch on.

But apparently luck wasn't on his side today.

"What was that Gray, I didn't catch the last part?" Natsu asked rubbing his head all around his pillow, making soft grunting sounds as he got into a comfortable position.

"I...was wondering if....you wanted to hang out today..." Gray mumbled.

"Sure why the hell not." Natsu said, getting out of bed with a reluctant grunt as he stretched, popping his bones. He made his way to the bathroom as he continued to talk to Gray.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 12?" Gray asked jumping unnoticeable in his chair.

At that, Natsu paused. He was a man too. He can take himself places. Natsu ran the water from the sink into his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. The minty paste flavor flooding one side of his mouth as he talked to Gray.

"How ‘bout I meet you somewhere." Natsu suggested.

"Oh, okay." Gray said, a little discouraged.

"Let's meet at the park with the oak tree." Natsu grunted as he shoved the toothbrush further into his mouth trying to deal with his molars.

"Alrighty! Sounds good! See you then."

Gray said ecstatically.

"Okay, see you then." Natsu slurred out.

"Bye." The two boys said at the same time hanging up the phone.

Natsu put down his phone on the bathroom counter. He bent his head down to the sink's level and spit the minty paste into the sink turning on the water watching it swim down the drain.

"Alright!" Natsu stretched. "Time to get in the shower." Natsu hummed as he took of his boxers, showing every part of him to anyone who opened his bathroom door right now.

He turned the water in the shower on its hottest level and waited for it to heat up.

He then took everything he needed to get ready from his room. (His robe, clothes, ect.) And plopped them down onto the bathroom floor.

As soon as the bath room filled with steam Natsu sighed happily, and stepped into the scalding hot shower. He released a sigh of long forgotten tension.

He had till 12 after all, and it was only 8.

Well, Natsu learned that he sucks at managing time


	7. Chapter seven: Saturday prt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with friends is a blast and all...   
> But when your friend has an abnormal apitite 
> 
> And this guy named sting works 9-8   
> yea..its not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support on this story guys! 
> 
> I also plan to write another Gratsu story very soon! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this little longer chapter..

The doorbell rung as soon as Natsu decided it was time to come out of the shower to make breakfast in his black and red outlined underwear.

"Shit, is it really that time already?" Natsu questioned himself, as he put his breakfast of 3 bacon slices, 6 eggs, 5 pieces of toast, a hash brown, and finally a glass of water.

"Coming.." He grumbled carrying, or at least trying to, the large amount of food by himself to the table in the dining room.

 

"Come on Natsu, I have everythin- i mean i’m starving, lets go eat." Gray yelled, pounding on the door.

"Whatever, i’m coming you stupid ice face" Natsu spat back, balancing out his breakfast on the table, before he started to walk to the door, in only his underwear.

That’s a new one, Gray thought, raising an eyebrow with a chuckle as he thought of the quickly spat out nickname Natsu used for him.

"What do you want.." Natsu said lazily, as he opened the door, rubbing his head from the headache that was forming from all of Gray's banging on the door.

Gray's mouth went dry instantly. He's never seen Natsu shirtless, and he was 100% sure no one had, not even Sting. That meant he was the first person alive to see Natsu in his black-and-red trimmed underwear.

Gray fist pumped slightly at the thought.

"You're weird." Natsu mumbled, as he started to shut his door, causing Gray to snap out of his 'happy-i-have-something-to-brag-to-sting-about' faze.

"A- no wait!" Gray exclaimed, slamming his hand between the door and the wall. "We have plans to hang out today. Remember?" Gray asked hopefully.

Natsu hummed, opening the door, signalling for Gray to come inside, which he did.

"I’m eating breakfast, we can leave as soon as i’m done." Natsu stated plainly.

This caused Gray to fume, he wasn’t even dressed, but it was nice seeing the upper half. But that wasn’t important, did Natsu really think so little of the time they spent alone together? Or maybe Natsu really did hate his guts like everyone said.

Gray sighed in exhaustion as his brain overpowered, and rain threw random things that were so stupid and random, they could never really happen.

Damn, Gray thought, I’m turning into Juvia. He chuckled at the thought of his one-sided lover. Maybe he could use her to- no, that would be low. Even for how desperate he was.

"Watchya thinking about, Gray?" Natsu asked, making Gray snap out of his random thought town, and look to see Natsu pat his stomach, signalling he already finished his breakfast.

Gray laughed as Natsu stood up,and the weight instantly left him. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"In this?" Natsu chuckled. "’I’m not some pervy striper like you." Natsu chuckled, as he went down the hall. "I’ll be out in a flash then we can go have lunch and do...whatever." He said, as Gray nodded and took a seat on Natsu's brown couch, ready to wait for his return.

 

Natsu came out of his room and walked back down the hallway in what seemed like about 10 minutes later. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, which was open. Under that he had a dark red shirt and dark gray skinny jeans with a white scaly looking belt.

He also wore dark blue, high toe converse with a small portion of his jeans tucked into them.

"Took you long enough." Gray laughed, truly having an inner battle to keep his normal cool, snappy composer.

"It takes a while to look good." Natsu snapped back, as his eyes trailed up and down Gray. "And that's more than I can say for you, snow face."

He was right. Gray was dressed in a casual loose gray shirt with black skinny jeans. He had tucked his shirt in his jeans earlier but, it was coming undone, and he wore black and white checkered vans. Natsu, looked much nicer than he himself did.

"Whatever." Gray sighed, turning around to see Natsu about to head out the door. He mentally sighed, and jogged a tiny bit to catch up to him.

"And stop calling me snow face, fire face." Gray shot back, as the two boys walked out the door.

"Not until you get a tan." Natsu said lightly, as they walked down the street to wherever Gray planed for them to go.

"Whatever." Gray mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Don't look so down." Natsu chuckled, as he slugged Gray's shoulder playfully.

Gray laughed along with Natsu's stupid antics. "Yeah, whatever." He laughed. The boys continued to walk side by side till Natsu's never ending black hole stomach growled.

The stopped at a near by cafe called Galuna Island. It was island themed and Gray thought it was a totally awesome place to ‘hang out’ with Natsu.

"Your waiter will be with you in a little while." The girl that gave them their table said, as she bowed before leaving.

"What are you going to get Gray?" Natsu asked, looking at the small option of pastries and coffee on the small sized menu.

"What can I get for you guys?" A monotone voice questioned.

"Sting?" Natsu asked putting down his menu as he looked up at the waiter.

"Natsu!" Sting exclaimed as he hugged his friend. "I'm so glad to see you guys here!"

God damn it,. Gray mentally cursed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Sting. Hey Gray, can Sting join us for our quick snack?" Natsu asked, obviously not feeling the tension going on between both Sting and Gray.

"Sure." He mumbled "I'll be in the bathroom. Be back in a bit." Gray said as he slowly watched sting pull another chair over to talk to Natsu.

After Gray came out of the bathroom he saw the two had already ordered. They were happily eating without him. And his chair was gone, he was that easily forgotten by Natsu, how predictable.

He thought as he rolled his eyes deciding to go back out ide and wait.

Natsu looked around, it didn't take this long for a male to go to the bathroom. He should know first hand.

"Where's Gray?" He asked sting. "I already ordered him something. Do you think he lef?." Natsu puzzled for a minute.

Sting looked down at his small piece of pie as he picked at it. Natsu was worried about Gray. Not him. It wasn't fair.

"Do you think he thought he forgot about him because the waitress took his chair for it to help seat other people?" Natsu asked.

That was probably true. They did let his chair get taken with out his consent. But leaving Natsu when they were suppose to be hanging out...that's like ditching! Gray must be thinking rash. Like he saw them sitting without his chair and left because he thought he wasn't wanted.

That's so rash, it made Sting's blood boil. This will be resolved Monday. He thought. Unknowingly, Gray thought the same thing


	8. Day seven:a new week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well! Amongst popular request..this story shall be updated every Friday starting this week! 
> 
> (It fits my schedule so I really am not going to ask if you care..because..I'm not changing it.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ifitsgayitsgood we've been able to work at emens speed. 
> 
> So; keep being awesome! My friend!

'I cant believed he just ditched Natsu like that' Sting hissed in his mind his hatred growing so strong it scared passer byers in the school building.

"Gray!" Sting yelled jumping a few steps as he saw gray on the locker floor by the main entrance. Luckily, without Natsu.

"What, I have to get to class. I dont have time for you." Gray side not in the best of moods after yesterday.

"Why did you ditch Natsu?" Sting asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Gray asked shutting his locker with his shoulder getting into a comfy spot knowing hed be late.

"Natsu ordered you something because you said you two were having a friend day or whatever." Sting said, jealousy ran over him quickly, but he sighed it down anyway. "Anyway, a girl came up and asked to borrow your chair and we let her. It doesn't take a male 30 minutes to use the shitter." Sting side hopping his point got accors to Gray.

It did, and it hurt.

He had abandon Natsu because he thought Natsu didn't think much of him. He didn't see his chair so he thought they put it aside and left it. But truth be told, that wasnt the case at all.

Gray felt like such a jerk.

Sting saw the look in Gray's eyes and sighed. Knowing Gray, thankfully learned his lesson. And just to sweeten Gray's punishment...

"Luckily my boss let me out of work early, so I hung out with Natsu all day, covering for your rude ass." Sting smirked seeing Gray's bangs cover his eyes and his fist clench. "you really missed out." Sting chuckled.

He got up off the lockers and left that room not wanting to be the one to be in the middle of Gray's out burst.

Truth be told, he really didnt spend ALL day with Natsu. Just still five. Which was still four hours he probably wouldnt have gotten if Gray hadnt have left.

He had to thank him for that.

He walked past Natsu's classroom, deciding on ditching today and not facing Erza's wrath. But, he really did have to thank Gray for those amazing for hours.

He thought as he looked deeper into the window his eyes locking on Natus's focused face. He hummed happily moving his face away before Erza sensed his presence.

This is going to be an interesting week. He thought to himself.


	9. Day eight: Tuesday

The next day Sting skipped more of his classes due to trying to figure out how to win Natsu over.   
It was a difficult process. 

Gray already took his first move; asking him out to hang out. But Sting still had clubs with Natsu on Tuesdays and Fridays and he worked on Sunday's and Monday's. 

"Perfect." Sting mumbled to himself getting off the bench by the sinks outside.   
The bell rang and Sting finally made it to class on time; getting weird looks from his classmates. Luckily; he hasn't been seen all day. He just used the "slept in" excuse sense it was still morning. 

The teacher bought it.   
Thankfully. 

Sting took his seat by Natsu. Natsu gave him a look telling him that he knew he was really here all day. Then; he went back to writing down notes for class.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where were you at class Sting?" Natsu asked as school finally got out for club activities. 

"Thinking of something." Sting smiled as he said it. 

"Thinking of what?" Natsu asked tilting his head. They began to walk down the hall to there club room was. 

"Hey," Sting said making them both stop. "Would you want to go on a date with me next Saturday?" Sting asked. 

Natsu flushed a little. 

"I mean.." Sting scratched the back of his neck. "I had fun with you on Sunday and I was wondering if you wanted to make it like..a weekly thing or something." Sting chuckled slightly. Nervous as his plan rolled out. 

"Sure!" Natsu smiled. "It was really fun on Sunday, and doing that like twice a week of some jazz would be fun!" Natsu said smiling brightly. 

"Cool." Sting added nodding his head. 

The two boys talked what they are going to do Saturday as they walked for the club room. 

Poor Gray.


	10. Day nine: Gray?

"Ouch." Natsu mumbled rubbing his head as someone ran into him as soon as clubs were over. 

"Sorry, Natsu." Natsu looked up, seeing someone he hasn't seen sense Monday. 

"Gray!" He said excitedly. "I haven't seen you sense Monday!" He exclaimed picking up his books quickly and getting up. "Where have you been?" 

"Sick." Gray stated blandly. 

"Oh, you can borrow my notes if you want!" Natsu offered. 

Gray flushed, scratching the back of his head. "Sure, that would help. Thanks man." Gray said trying to sound normal. 

"No problem." Natsu nodded with a smile. He began to open his locker and take of his shoes to head home. 

"Hey, you wanna go to the cafe around the corner. You could hand me your notes there?" Gray asked rubbing his head. 

"Sorry," Natsu said bluntly putting on his shoes and holding his bag. "But Stings taking me there." 

Alright, Gray was cool with that. Maybe they were going over notes. 

"For our date." 

No?  
Gray was defiantly going to kill Sting.


	11. Day nine.two: Cafe

"Natsu!" Sting waved sitting at a far left table..more like booth. 

Natsu rolled his eyes at his friend pulling up his bag on his shoulder. The waiter guided him threw the maze of tables and finally, to his seat with Sting. 

"So, I was expecting you to come with Gray.." Sting chuckled..shivering at the memory of leaving school with Natsu a little earlier that afternoon. 

"No, he seemed piss so I didn't want to invite him." Natsu shrugged, setting down his books. 

Sting heaved a sigh. Good, Natsu wasn't a dense as people thought.   
"So you noticed." Sting accused flinching as a plate crashed in the kitchen. 

"Yeah," Natsu chuckled taking a sip of his water Sting ordered of the both of them."what's up with you two anyway?" He questioned setting down his glass. 

Sting sighed lightly as he watched the ice cubes float around in his cup of water. 

"We like the same person." Sting said bluntly. 

Natsu's eyes widened and mouth formed an 'O' shape as he grabbed his "Hamlet" book for literature class. 

"Who?" He asked opening the book where he marked it. 

Sting held in a small chuckle. Natsu didn't seem like the type to like literature, but he really did. It was quite ironic. 

"Can't tell you." Sting shook his head. 

Natsu pouted, but went back to his reading.   
___________________________  
Outside the cafe, Gray looked at the two. They didn't seem to be doing much..literally. 

Gray smiled at how dense Natsu could be towards others at times. But he was still going to punch Stings face in Thursday morning.   
___________________________


	12. Day ten: Getting interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Sting's little war between them is getting a bit more personal.

"Sting!" Gray shouted over the large group of people in school. Getting the spiky blonds attention.

"Gray." Sting whispered in a slight laugh.

"I saw you and Natsu at the cafe." He said almost with venom in it. He crammed his hands into his black jean pockets, trying to look a little scary.  
But let's be real, it wasn't working.

"And..." Sting sighed not understanding why Gray was mad. Sure, he might have wanted to hang out with Natsu at the same time. But they were just there to study.  
Let's not forget how smug Sting was about Natsu saying yes to going out though.

But those are unneeded details.

Gray chuckled, "you know who dense Natsu is. If you have to say something just say it out front."

"I know dumb ass." Sting growled pissed that gray was telling him how to win a heart.

"Then-"  
Ding dong  
The bell rang signaling first period was starting, and you had five extra minutes to get your late ass to class.  
The boys glared at each other for a minute before separating off to there separate classrooms.  
_______________________________  
"That was great!" A girl with short silver haired giggled from behind the lockers where the boy had been.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-Sama is going to win!" Juvia said determinedly her hair in a high ponytail ready for gym.

"Shhh." The silver hair girl scolded as they crawled out from behind the lockers. "I can't believe they noticed how dense he is finally."  
The girl added brushing he legs off and helping Juvia from the crack between the walls and the lockers.

"Gray-Sama will win!" Juvia exclaimed as the girls walked to the gym. "What do you think Lisanna?" Juvia asked the silver haired.

"I think this is getting REALLY, Interesting." She smirked as they opened the door to there class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen!  
>  Who will actually date Natsu?! Well who knows...I might actually make two endings. But I don't know!..  
>  See you next time!


	13. Day eleven: Weekened plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray decides his little revenge on Sting for that café "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so much longer on wattpad it's so weird I swear to god..

"Natsu.." Gray hummed in the middle of a day dream during lunch hour. Falling in between reality and his amazing version of it.

"You said my name?" A voice chirped in setting down his bagged lunch.

Erza and Juvia sniffled a laugh as they watched the two boys talk pretending to be into their own conversations.

"Talk about sexual tension." Lisanna muttered walking with Lucy as she headed to their usual table. "Guys I'm going to go sit with my siblings today!!" Lisanna yelled.

Erza gave her a thumbs up noting that she heard her.

"Let's go." Lisanna mumbled draggin Lucy with her trying to escape the sexual tension from her usual table.  
_______________________________  
"Yeah I did." Gray smiled seeing Sting come up and sit with Rouge at the table across from theirs.

"Oh." Natsu said opening his lunch.

Gray took a big breath of air before laying down what he had to say.  
The girls, being totally obvious they were listening. Were eyeing the two intently, eyes wide and water beginning to fall off any second the girls were so happy.

"Will you hang out with me all this weekend." Gray gasped causing Natsu to look at him discarding his lunch slightly.

The girls held their breath and desire to scream as the scene in front of them was just to cute!

"Sure!" Natsu grind. "I have hardly talked to you in the past two weeks! So we defiantly need to hang out this weekend." Natsu said pumping his fist determinedly.

The girls screeched causing Natsu to lean into Gray at the sudden noise.  
Gray looked to his left to see people at Sting's table rolling there eyes, Sting just glaring at Gray of corse.

Gray just glared back.


	14. Day twelve: Satisfying day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! An update! Im so happy with myself, anyway enjoy this chapter...sorry it's a little shorter than intended.

It was finally the weekend, much to Stings demise, though he was happy he and Natsu stayed at club an extra hour together to put things away. The shorter boy was staking boxes and putting them back in the small closet behind the last desk in the row by the door. While Sting, was taking setting the chairs and desk back to normal for the class that has to clean after school today. 

 

“What are you and Gray going to do together all weekend?” Sting grunted lifting a chair, flipping it backwards so I could rest on the desk. 

 

“I don't know..” Natsu hummed putting the last box in the closet, standing on his tip toes in order to do so. “Gray said not to worry...he treats me like a freaking girl.” He added with a pout shutting the small closet door. 

 

“Well you do kinda look like one.” Sting laughed, picking his bag up off the floor by a desk, picking up Natsu's as well. “Isn't Laxus and Gajeel coming home today from their private school, or whatever you told me they do.” Sting grumbled handing Natsu his things back, the two friends headed out the classes sliding doors clicking their shoes as they did so. 

 

“Ah yeah, they're coming back today.” Natsu sighed, being the middle child must be hard on the pink haired male, especially when your father was missing and adopted three kids in before hand. Talk about crowded. “Gajeel said he's transferring back to this school, sense levy still goes here. Laxus, he's going to stay with us for a day then he said he's going off to his grandfathers for the rest of the time he's here.” Natsu sighed sounding relived. 

 

“Jeez, sounds like you have a handful.” Sting laughed, the two jumped down stairs, a silent race between the two, competing of who can get down and out first. 

 

“Isn't Rouge coming back today too?” Natsu asked, the two jumping over the last step, forgetting it was there only remembering their silent contest. 

 

“Ah, yeah...looks like we're both going to be packed with sibling galore.” Sting laughed causing a domino effect, making Natsu chuckle as they walked out the last hall of the tall jail like building called school. “I'll see you 'round Natsu!” Sting said with a wave as he opened the doors, both faces touching the cool air of freshly laid Autumn. 

 

“Yeah! I'll try and call you this weekend.” Natsu added with a wave as the two split was, both going down the two separate paths of the side walk. Natsu adjusted his scarf, the cool wind of the fall season welcomed, but definitely not on his scar given neck. No sir. A few leaves fell of dying trees, giving Natsu the chance to jump on them as the fell to the solid ground. An in that which he did, crush the leaves I mean. The rest of his walk home was quiet and cold, the wind really didn't help with that fact either...I mean seriously who makes cold weather and then decides to make cold air along with it. Sounds satanic if you ask me. 

 

“Oh, hey Natsu..” A voice called, slightly above the younger, cold like the air but crisp and calm like the leaves he was currently crushing. Too dark? 

 

“Lyon!” Natsu exclaimed looking up, his cobalt eyes widening to the rare sight of Gray's brother, who was rarely around town...ever. “Nice surprise to see you here.” He hummed, dusting invisible dirt off his black uniform jeans, standing up straight to appear taller, though it wasn't working. 

 

“Eh, I just happen to be in town this weekend.” The older shrugged, his silver hair dusting his face as wind blew past. 

 

“Ah, so everyone is having their siblings over.” Natsu chuckled, more of a mental note to himself than anything else. He ran a tan calloused hand threw his pink locks, a relaxed sigh escaped his lips. 

 

“Gray didn't tell you?” Lyon hummed, his head titling to the side in a slight shocked expression. 

 

“Ah, No sorry.” Natsu apologized, a small bow played out with Natsu's actions, a formal thing in Japan, which Lyon probably wasn't used to considering he visits from the U.S all the time. 

 

“It's fine,” The man spoke softly waving his hands back and forth to emphasis the notion. “Really, I just wish Gray would tell you these things,” He sighed running his hand threw his silver locks, an annoyed sigh came threw his expression. “You two have been friends sense you were little, it's only natural you tell each other these things.” Lyon added, a sympathetic smile placed on his lips. 

 

“I feel as though what you say has deeper meaning than what you letting me process.” Natsu hummed, shoving his hands into his warm coat pocket, feeling the cool metal of his phone sliding around in the hole. 

 

“Well, it does you'll just have to figure it out.” Lyon laughed, sliding past Natsu with a pat on the shoulder before continuing on his way. 

 

“Gray's a cowered!” Natsu shouted with a smirk before Lyons figure vanished from his sight completely. He pulled out his phone, adjusting his scarf with one hand as he checked them time, reading 5:30, causing him to dash to his house, hoping no one was still their yet. 

 

Little did Natsu know, that Lyon heard him very well, loud and clear to be in fact. “Looks like he knows more than expected..” Lyon sighed a small chuckled escaping his lips, not knowing though, exactly what Natsu knew though. Was it the crush, or was it the fact that he knows Gray has a secrete and is hiding it from him? Either way, he knows something, which was more than anticipated. 

 

“Sorry i'm late..” Natsu sang walking into the living room of his house, almost emidiantly regretting coming home. Everyone was already there, and Natsu, well, was late. 

 

“Late as usual.” Gajeel muttered, rolling off the couch falling onto the floor, a small grunt fell from his older brothers lips. 

 

“Laxus and I help make dinner this time Natsu-nii!” Wendy laughed, setting the table with plates and silverware. Natsu nodded to the oldest, a small thanks that went unsaid between the two. Gajeel finally got up off the floor and pulled himself into a seat, usually by Laxus, waiting for everyone else to get ready. Natsu sat across from Gajeel, next to Wendy as the youngest child finally set the last of the silverware down, Natsu lifted her up and sat her in her seat next to him. Laxus then brought out the food, usual Kare Raisu, rice boll one for each of them and finally the sushi. Natsu's all time favorite food. 

 

“I heard your going to be hanging out with Gray all weekend Natsu?” Gajeel hummed, signaling Wendy to pass him the soy sauce. 

 

“Ah, yeah.” Natsu hummed, stuffing his face with a tuna roll sushi, his phone buzzing lightly in his pocket, he switched from jacket to jean earlier. 

 

“Oooh-” Wendy laughed, covering her mouth in an exasperated fashion, “Is Natsu-nii going to spend time with his boyfriend.” The youngest giggled, rocking her chair back and forth as she did so. The older three just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smirks plastered on all of their faces. 

 

“Natsu if you want to answer that go ahead..” Laxus hummed, mixing his kare raisu together, catching Natsu off guard with his observation. 

 

“Thanks..” Natsu muttered, pulling his chair out and rushing to his room to see who was texting him at dinner. 

 

'How 'bout we start tomorrow, my brothers in town.' It was from Gray, Natsu just rolled his eyes jumping on his bed to land on his back with a soft sigh. 

 

'yeah I know..kinda ran into him.' Natsu replied back, a small smile falling over his childish, boyish features. 

 

'yeah..sorry 'bout that I forgot to tell ya.' an almost instant reply from him. Natsu rolled over on his stomach, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips. 

 

'alright, well I have to go eat, you texted me during dinner stupid snowman.' Natsu laughed at his own text, sending it to Gray, his smile widening, only slightly. 

 

'k, see you tomorrow!' Gray replied, making Natsu's face light up as he set his phone down, shutting his room door heading back out to his seat for dinner. 

 

“Who was it?” Laxus hummed, still picking at left over sushi scraps, luckily this family wasn't animistic enough to steal off of Natsu's plate. 

 

“Gray.” Natsu smiled, picking up his chopsticks and digging back into his kare raisu. 

 

“Called it.” Gajeel hummed, picking up his plate, along with a few empty dishes to take them to the sink. It was his job to do dishes after all. 

 

“Oooh.” Wendy laughed poking Natsu in the side with a small giggle. 

 

“Shut up.” Natsu flushed, man his family sure was annoying, but that's why he loved 'em. And so, another satisfying day in the Dragneel house hold, though more satisfying days await!   
Whoo! An update! Im so happy with myself, anyway enjoy this chapter...sorry it's a little shorter than intended. 

It was finally the weekend, much to Stings demise, though he was happy he and Natsu stayed at club an extra hour together to put things away. The shorter boy was staking boxes and putting them back in the small closet behind the last desk in the row by the door. While Sting, was taking setting the chairs and desk back to normal for the class that has to clean after school today. 

 

“What are you and Gray going to do together all weekend?” Sting grunted lifting a chair, flipping it backwards so I could rest on the desk. 

 

“I don't know..” Natsu hummed putting the last box in the closet, standing on his tip toes in order to do so. “Gray said not to worry...he treats me like a freaking girl.” He added with a pout shutting the small closet door. 

 

“Well you do kinda look like one.” Sting laughed, picking his bag up off the floor by a desk, picking up Natsu's as well. “Isn't Laxus and Gajeel coming home today from their private school, or whatever you told me they do.” Sting grumbled handing Natsu his things back, the two friends headed out the classes sliding doors clicking their shoes as they did so. 

 

“Ah yeah, they're coming back today.” Natsu sighed, being the middle child must be hard on the pink haired male, especially when your father was missing and adopted three kids in before hand. Talk about crowded. “Gajeel said he's transferring back to this school, sense levy still goes here. Laxus, he's going to stay with us for a day then he said he's going off to his grandfathers for the rest of the time he's here.” Natsu sighed sounding relived. 

 

“Jeez, sounds like you have a handful.” Sting laughed, the two jumped down stairs, a silent race between the two, competing of who can get down and out first. 

 

“Isn't Rouge coming back today too?” Natsu asked, the two jumping over the last step, forgetting it was there only remembering their silent contest. 

 

“Ah, yeah...looks like we're both going to be packed with sibling galore.” Sting laughed causing a domino effect, making Natsu chuckle as they walked out the last hall of the tall jail like building called school. “I'll see you 'round Natsu!” Sting said with a wave as he opened the doors, both faces touching the cool air of freshly laid Autumn. 

 

“Yeah! I'll try and call you this weekend.” Natsu added with a wave as the two split was, both going down the two separate paths of the side walk. Natsu adjusted his scarf, the cool wind of the fall season welcomed, but definitely not on his scar given neck. No sir. A few leaves fell of dying trees, giving Natsu the chance to jump on them as the fell to the solid ground. An in that which he did, crush the leaves I mean. The rest of his walk home was quiet and cold, the wind really didn't help with that fact either...I mean seriously who makes cold weather and then decides to make cold air along with it. Sounds satanic if you ask me. 

 

“Oh, hey Natsu..” A voice called, slightly above the younger, cold like the air but crisp and calm like the leaves he was currently crushing. Too dark? 

 

“Lyon!” Natsu exclaimed looking up, his cobalt eyes widening to the rare sight of Gray's brother, who was rarely around town...ever. “Nice surprise to see you here.” He hummed, dusting invisible dirt off his black uniform jeans, standing up straight to appear taller, though it wasn't working. 

 

“Eh, I just happen to be in town this weekend.” The older shrugged, his silver hair dusting his face as wind blew past. 

 

“Ah, so everyone is having their siblings over.” Natsu chuckled, more of a mental note to himself than anything else. He ran a tan calloused hand threw his pink locks, a relaxed sigh escaped his lips. 

 

“Gray didn't tell you?” Lyon hummed, his head titling to the side in a slight shocked expression. 

 

“Ah, No sorry.” Natsu apologized, a small bow played out with Natsu's actions, a formal thing in Japan, which Lyon probably wasn't used to considering he visits from the U.S all the time. 

 

“It's fine,” The man spoke softly waving his hands back and forth to emphasis the notion. “Really, I just wish Gray would tell you these things,” He sighed running his hand threw his silver locks, an annoyed sigh came threw his expression. “You two have been friends sense you were little, it's only natural you tell each other these things.” Lyon added, a sympathetic smile placed on his lips. 

 

“I feel as though what you say has deeper meaning than what you letting me process.” Natsu hummed, shoving his hands into his warm coat pocket, feeling the cool metal of his phone sliding around in the hole. 

 

“Well, it does you'll just have to figure it out.” Lyon laughed, sliding past Natsu with a pat on the shoulder before continuing on his way. 

 

“Gray's a cowered!” Natsu shouted with a smirk before Lyons figure vanished from his sight completely. He pulled out his phone, adjusting his scarf with one hand as he checked them time, reading 5:30, causing him to dash to his house, hoping no one was still their yet. 

 

Little did Natsu know, that Lyon heard him very well, loud and clear to be in fact. “Looks like he knows more than expected..” Lyon sighed a small chuckled escaping his lips, not knowing though, exactly what Natsu knew though. Was it the crush, or was it the fact that he knows Gray has a secrete and is hiding it from him? Either way, he knows something, which was more than anticipated. 

 

“Sorry i'm late..” Natsu sang walking into the living room of his house, almost emidiantly regretting coming home. Everyone was already there, and Natsu, well, was late. 

 

“Late as usual.” Gajeel muttered, rolling off the couch falling onto the floor, a small grunt fell from his older brothers lips. 

 

“Laxus and I help make dinner this time Natsu-nii!” Wendy laughed, setting the table with plates and silverware. Natsu nodded to the oldest, a small thanks that went unsaid between the two. Gajeel finally got up off the floor and pulled himself into a seat, usually by Laxus, waiting for everyone else to get ready. Natsu sat across from Gajeel, next to Wendy as the youngest child finally set the last of the silverware down, Natsu lifted her up and sat her in her seat next to him. Laxus then brought out the food, usual Kare Raisu, rice boll one for each of them and finally the sushi. Natsu's all time favorite food. 

 

“I heard your going to be hanging out with Gray all weekend Natsu?” Gajeel hummed, signaling Wendy to pass him the soy sauce. 

 

“Ah, yeah.” Natsu hummed, stuffing his face with a tuna roll sushi, his phone buzzing lightly in his pocket, he switched from jacket to jean earlier. 

 

“Oooh-” Wendy laughed, covering her mouth in an exasperated fashion, “Is Natsu-nii going to spend time with his boyfriend.” The youngest giggled, rocking her chair back and forth as she did so. The older three just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smirks plastered on all of their faces. 

 

“Natsu if you want to answer that go ahead..” Laxus hummed, mixing his kare raisu together, catching Natsu off guard with his observation. 

 

“Thanks..” Natsu muttered, pulling his chair out and rushing to his room to see who was texting him at dinner. 

 

'How 'bout we start tomorrow, my brothers in town.' It was from Gray, Natsu just rolled his eyes jumping on his bed to land on his back with a soft sigh. 

 

'yeah I know..kinda ran into him.' Natsu replied back, a small smile falling over his childish, boyish features. 

 

'yeah..sorry 'bout that I forgot to tell ya.' an almost instant reply from him. Natsu rolled over on his stomach, a relaxed sigh escaping his lips. 

 

'alright, well I have to go eat, you texted me during dinner stupid snowman.' Natsu laughed at his own text, sending it to Gray, his smile widening, only slightly. 

 

'k, see you tomorrow!' Gray replied, making Natsu's face light up as he set his phone down, shutting his room door heading back out to his seat for dinner. 

 

“Who was it?” Laxus hummed, still picking at left over sushi scraps, luckily this family wasn't animistic enough to steal off of Natsu's plate. 

 

“Gray.” Natsu smiled, picking up his chopsticks and digging back into his kare raisu. 

 

“Called it.” Gajeel hummed, picking up his plate, along with a few empty dishes to take them to the sink. It was his job to do dishes after all. 

 

“Oooh.” Wendy laughed poking Natsu in the side with a small giggle. 

 

“Shut up.” Natsu flushed, man his family sure was annoying, but that's why he loved 'em. And so, another satisfying day in the Dragneel house hold, though more satisfying days await!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Today is ask me questions and shit day for AO3 readers!! IF you read on wattpad i'll be answering your questions today and AO3 questions tomorrow, so don't forget to ask me shit! 
> 
> @loveanimelol-officialblog (Tumblr)


	15. Day thirteen: Do oposites attract?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu finally have their little hang out (date) though when everything seems to be going perfectly, one of these dorks ends up messing it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is actually shorter than I wanted it to be! So this chapter may end abruptly.

"Have fun on your date Natsu-nee!" Wendy laughed, waving to her brother as he walked out the door.

"Just not too much fun." Gajeel smirked, drinking coffee at the table, having woken up with Wendy.

"You guys are dicks." Natsu grunted, though didnt mean the insult as a smile was plastered on his face. "See you at 6:00!" Natsu called sliding threw the door, shutting it behind himself.

"Took you long enough." A gruff voice laughed.

"AH! Gray, the hell are you doing in my front lawn!" Natsu shouted surprised, hopping on one foot trying to tie one of his shoes that came undone.

"Uh, picking you up." Gray hummed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can take care of myself thank you." Natsu grunted, setting his foot back down, crunching a leaf as he did so.

"You don't even know where we're going." Gray laughed, getting a snort in reply.

"I doubt you do either." Natsu smirked at Gray, who just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I do too." Gray huffed annoyed, pulling out keys to something. "'Cause I got a car." Gray winked stinking out his tongue.

"Fine then, let's go to this 'known' place ya go here." Natsu laughed, rolling his eyes, though itching to grab onto his friends keys

"Let's go!" Gray pulled on Natsu's wrists dragging him to a small white Honda.

"Seriously Gray." Natsu sweat dropped, "This isn't even the newer version." He sighed, though laughing his ass off on the inside, knowing he'd get punched for both. More so for laughing.

"Shut up." Gray grunted, lightly punching Natsu in the shoulder. "This was my dads for your information." Gray spoke with a whimper in his voice, acting way to dramatic for the situation.

"Pfft." Natsu covered his mouth as he tried containing his laughter. "Sorry, sorry, let's get going." He whipped his eyes of an invisible tear that had formed while he was laughing.

"Get on in Dragneel." Gray smirked, jumping over the curb to the drivers side of his car.

"The interior is nice though." Natsu shrugged, getting into the passengers side of the car. Sliding slightly on the smooth tan leather of the seats.

"Told you it was decent." Gray smiled, plugging in his key's to the slot, starting the car's engine. "It actually runs quite smoothly." Gray smiled, patting the inner hood of the car, Natsu just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Riight, so where to, mister 'I've got everything planed.'" Natsu laughed, knowing his friend probably didn't plan anything.

"Uh," Gray started, looking blankly at the tan steering wheel, seeing Natsu's smug smirk threw the corner of his eyes. "The mall, theirs food and fun their." Gray laughed, removing himself from his parallel parking in front of Natsu's house.

"Called it." Natsu smirked, knowing his friend just came up with something right off the bat.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, would ya." Gray laughed, focusing on the road, though it hardly had anyone driving, that's just how it went in Magnolia. Everything was close enough so you could walk or ride your bike to it, only the mall was at the edge of the city, a three an a half hour walk or bike ride. So, most people take cars there.

"Just proving my point." Natsu smiled at his friend, flicking his cheeks, earning a huff from the driver.

"Natsu! Don't distract me." Gray huffed, turning onto Fairy Tail lane, a street named after their school, something every kid going to that place got cocky about.

"Gihihi." Natsu mimicked his brother, earning a weirded out glance from Gray.

"Ah, we're here." Gray sighed, setting the car in park, both males getting out in sync, almost like it was a choreographed movement.

"Mall!" Natsu sang happily, looking at the tall building, mostly made out of glass and nice, freshly painted, red brick.

"Ah, here we go." Gray sighed, following the overly giddy Natsu into the mall.  
________________  
Outside the mall, a blond haired man was watching the two opposing colored males run inside the store.

"There, now Gray better be happy, getting even with me and shit." The man scoffed, walking out of the mall parking lot, following a long haired, though shorter than Gajeel's, red eyed man.  
___________________  
"Wow." Natsu gasped as him and Gray entered them mall, workers getting ready for winter, setting up snow flakes and Santa themed decorations everywhere.

"This looks so childish." Gray sighed, rubbing his forehead, wishing he came up with something better than the mall. Like, for hell's sake he could've said the skate park, both of them like to skate!

"Isn't pretty Gray." Natsu gasped, turning to face his friend, as he looked down from the white painted ceiling with pure glass crystals hanged off of it. "Gray?" Natsu looked all directions for the raven haired male, though only seeing bustles of unfamiliar people.

"Jeez, that was such a stupid idea." Gray sighed to himself, already out in the front of the mall, lighting a cigaret, though noticing someone wasn't their to stop him. "Natsu?" Gray looked all around him, no sing off the pink haired boy, none at all. "Shit, Natsu." Gray scolded himself, remembering the younger hates being alone, ever sense his father died at least.

"Why isn't Natsu at school?" five year old Gray whined to his mother, setting the table for their family of six, him, two older siblings and his parents.

"Gray.." His mother sighed, kneeling down to her youngest sons level. "His father passed away." She stated softly, having been good friends with Igneel.

"Passed away?" Gray tilted his head in a questioning notion.

"You'll understand it when you're older." His mother sighed, standing up and rubbing his head softly. "Now, don't worry about and finish setting the table." She spoke once more before heading back off to cooking.

The week after that Natsu still hadn't shown up at school, his mother said he'll go when he's read, him and his father were as close as could be. It'll take a while for him to recover. Gray didn't understand what Natsu could possibly be recovering from, though his mom just pushed all his questions away.

"Mom, Natsu hasn't been at school in two weeks." Lyon hummed, setting the table that Monday night, having it be his turn for the week. "This is getting trouble some." Lyon added with a sigh.

"Give him time." Was all his mother said, and though Gray was playing his D.S in the living room, he could hear the conversation quite well.

"Mom, dose he even have siblings?" Was Lyon's next question, all movement threw the house failed to continue, even Gray had paused his game to hear this answer.

"Go to your room Lyon." His mother answered darkly, making Gray jump, having heard that tone only once when she had yelled at dad, soon later divorcing him.

"But, I just." Lyon tried to protest against their mom, though obviously afraid of the consequences.

"Lyon!" Their mother boomed, fear striking in all the children, "Room, now!" She yelled, as Lyon set the last plate down, dashing up stairs to his room.

The last week of the month rolled around faster than anyone could expect. Kids laughing on their walk home from the last day of school before Christmas break. Though, they all seemed to go around Natsu's house, stopped talking as they quickly went around it. Gray only questioned this, why were they acting so scared of him? He just needed time. Time for what? Gray couldn't answer that.

"...Amen, now Gray it's your turn to pick up the plates, Ultear, do the dishes and Lyon clean the messes of the table." Their mother spoke after they said there last prayer of the night, all of them. beginning to pickup.

"I'm done." Gray sang setting the last dirty dish down next to Ultear to be washed.  
"Good job Gray, now go to your room and do your homework." She sighed softly, helping Ultear clean the dishes, by setting them in the dish washer.

"Alright." Gray smiled, heading to his room, deciding Natsu finally had enough time to recover. He crawled out his window, into the cold nightly breeze, luckily, Gray wanted a room close to Natsu's so he was literally only a window apart from the younger. "Natsu." Gray whispered, jumping in threw Natsu's open window, like it always was.

"H-here." A soft voice sniffled, Gray smiled, looking under Natsu's bed, only to see the younger curled up in a ball, eyes red from what seemed to be crying.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked panicked, crawling under the bed next to Natsu.

"Dad and brother left.." Natsu sniffled, "Brother a long time ago." He added quivering.

"Your dad just this month, all those weeks ago?" Gray questioned, seeing his friend scared and in a curled up ball like this really did a number to him.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded softly. "Dad, adopted some kids before he left, saying they were going to be here next month." Natsu spoke, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Then, why are you still under here, shouldn't you be getting ready for them. Show them how smart you are." Gray spoke with a skip to it.

"No." Natsu stated bluntly. "I don't wanna go to school, or go anywhere farther than here or the kitchen till they come." He whimpered, sniffling a bit.

"Why's that?" Gray questioned, Natsu seemed terrified to even leave under the bed, though school had other people in it, he wouldn't be alone.

"People, they all judge." Natsu spoke with hatred leering over his voice. "They'd all ask me what's wrong, and tell me to 'oh come on cheer up already.' But they don't understand."

Gray nodded, mouth forming into an 'o' shape. He finally got it, sense Natsu and his father were so close the loss really took a toll on him. He didn't want all the attention, judging, around him because of one thing.

"So, then why didn't you come over?" Gray sighed, scratching his head.

"You'd guys just give me pity as well." Natsu sighed, Gray knew it was the truth, that was probably what his mom was doing all month, pitying Natsu.

"I thought you hated being alone though..?" Gray hummed, not meaning it to sound like a question.

"I only hate being alone, when im surrounded by strangers." Natsu huffed whipping his eyes from the redness. That made Gray really confused, though he decided not to push his friend any further on the subject.

"Oh, I have to find Natsu!" Gray scolded himself, getting odd looks from a few people entering the mall as he also dashed inside as well. "Shit! I'm such a horrible friend." Gray hissed to himself, looking back and forth on the crowd, only seeing unrecognizable faces, Natsu's pink hair wasn't in sight.

"Shit!" Gray snapped, running everywhere, in every store to find his friend, his date, though feeling guilty about how dumb he acted. "NATSU!" Gray called in panic, hopping his microphone hand call would help him find his friend. Oh, if only he had sensitive hearing like Natsu does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting in so long! I've been packed with school and studying for my semester exams for when I come back for Christmas break. Though, I did finish this story last night! So, yeah I guess that's a good thing. *shrugs* I dunno


	16. Day fourteen: Fogive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit! Gray try's to apologize to Natsu about the fail of a date, though Natsu insists that he's fine.   
> Does Gray even have a chance at the boys heart anymore?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits getting good

"I'm sorry, im so sorry Natsu." Gray kept muttering as he found his friend in a bathroom stall, scared shitless, now driving home from the mall, praying to forget every even of today.

"It's fine, Gray." Natsu hummed softly as he put a hand to Gray's chest, the older breathing slowed, calming him down at Natsu's touch, he got less frantic.

"No, I left you alone, even though I knew about your fear." Gray spoke softly, earning a growl from Natsu, letting him know that the younger didn't want his damn pity. "Right, sorry." Gray hummed, Natsu removed his hand from his chest, leaning back into his seat.

"It's fine, I had a good time anyway." Natsu smiled, always making Gray smile back, no matter the situation they were in. "Despite the little amount of time we were there." He added with a small laugh.

"Hah, right." Gray nodded, turning into their neighborhood, driving slower. "Here." Gray muttered, parallel parking in front of Natsu's house, though Natsu had already gotten out fo the car, about to shut the door.

"I'll get their by myself Gray." He hummed coldly, "See you at school." He added shutting his friends door, walking the path up to his house.

"What have I done." Gray sighed, slamming his head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off, 'causing dogs to bark and people to yell at him to 'shut up his damn car.' "This was a horrible idea." He scolded himself, starting his car again and driving the two feet to park his car at his own house.

_____________________________  
"Hey, Sting!" Natsu laughed into class, completely ignoring Gray's subtle wave.

"Hey Natsu!" Sting smiled back, hugging the short pink haired male, 'causing Gray to growl at Sting for getting to close to what was his. "You ganna be at club after school today?" The taller asked.

"You know it!" Natsu cheered, "I'm doing after club duty to, so you can help with me if you want." He added with a hum.  
"'Cores ill help you Natsu-San." Sting smiled, a light blush bouncing onto his cheeks, though going unnoticed by the younger.

"Great," Natsu hummed as the teacher walked into their classroom, a frown spread upon her face, obviously not happy to see them. "I'll see you after class." He whispered to Sting before rushing off to his seat next to Gray.

"Yo," Gray whispered, getting Natsu to look at him. "You still mad at me for yesterday?" Gray asked, as the teacher wrote some notes down on the board.

"I was never mad to begin with." Natsu spoke bluntly, an unemotional face turning to look at Gray.

"Bullshit!" Gray hissed, making the teacher look back, though not knowing where the sound came from, turned back around to face the board. "I know how that effects you, did you at least talk to Gajeel, or Wendy about what happened?" Gray pried.

"Gray, I wasn't mad to being with!" Natsu hissed back, trying to get his point across. "I was just annoyed that you forgot me, a person, in the mall, and your smoking again aren't you!" Natsu spoke calmly in tell the last part.

"I was worried about you, blamed myself." Gray sighed, the cigarets had always calmed his nerves, even if it was just slightly.

"Stop worrying about me then." Natsu laughed, shrugging slightly as a notion of understanding and knowing.

"Yeah, sorry." Gray sighed, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's study together this weekend." Natsu hummed, making Gray flush, though he kept himself in check, and didn't show his flushed cheeks. "I have after school club duty every day, so I wont be able to see you as often." Natsu added, quietly sliding his stuff into his bag as the clock almost reached '10:00' time for their second period.

"Right." Gray remembered over hearing that conversation he had with Sting, he growled at the other man spending more time with Natsu than he does. "Sounds good Natsu," He smiled at Natsu though he was glaring at Sting threw the corner of his eyes.

"Great." Natsu smiled as the bell rang, the two best friends wont see each other till lunch, one more period away.  
____________________________  
"Hey Sting," Natsu jogged up to the slightly older man, who was closing his locker from exchanging his school stuff for his lunch bag. "Why are you and Gray always glaring at each other?" Natsu asked, walking with the other towards the lunch room.

"Ah, well, you see Natsu." Sting paused for a minute, noting Natsu had saw Gray glaring at him in class earlier that day. 'That guy needs to get his emotions in check.' Sting sighed mentally. "We kinda like the same person."

Natsu moved his mouth to an 'o' shape, nodding with a smirk as they entered the lunchroom.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray walked over to the two other men, glaring at Sting. "Hey Sting."

"You sitting with us Natsu-san?" Sting spoke hopefully, or else things were going to get real awkward with just him, Gray, Loke and Rouge sitting their.

"Nah, im ganna sit with Erza and Lucy today." Natsu smiled, seeing the two student council girls. Natsu waved to his male friends, leaving and going to sit with his female ones.

"Natsu! Looks like you finally decided to join us for lunch." Gajeel laughed, having Levy sitting next to him, engrossed into a book.

"Glad you came Natsu." Erza smiled, patting at a seat next to her which Natsu obliged too.

"Glad I could make it." Natsu sighed, sliding in between his red head and blonde female friend.

"How are you and Gray doing?" Lucy asked smugly wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's not like that Lucy." Natsu sighed, seriously why does everyone think him and Popsicle dick over there are hitting it off. Wait, did he just call Gray Popsicle dick, yes, I guess he did.

"Then what is it like!" Juvia almost screeched, wanting her beloved to have what he wants, and to always be happy.

"We're friends!" Natsu spat out, "He's like a brother to me, it'd be weird if we did anything like that." Natsu ran his fingers threw his hair. His cheeks tinted a little pink, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Uh huh, 'just friends.'" Erza smirked, playing along with Natsu, though anyone could tell she was obviously being sarcastic.

"Well then, If you don't like Gray that way, then who do you like?" Lucy smirked, seeing the boys tinted cheeks as he talked about how Gray was 'only a brother' to him.

"Gah! You cant just ask me questions like that." Natsu flushed, making the girls giggle at his flustered self.

"Answer the question!" Erza demanded, not caring how harsh she sounded at this point,

"Yeah! Tell us." Lisanna laughed, stopping to interject into the conversation, only to stuff her face once more wit her lunch.

"Oh~ I need 'ah hear this." Gajeel laughed, finally taking his eyes off Levy and inputting into the friendly chat. Which wasn't so friendly in Natsu's case.

"Shut up Gajeel." Levy hit her boyfriend on the shoulder hearing his voice, though still zoned into her book, split in two worlds, though not really giving fucks about one.

"Ugh, fine it's..." Natsu started with a sigh, knowing he'd regret this.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia cooed, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Nastsu's face flushed, though he shook it off, "No, that wasn't what I was going to say." Natsu laughed slightly, earning annoyed groans from the girls.

"Well then," Spit it." Gajeel groaned, seriously what was so hard of telling your friends you had a crush on someone. Confessing was a whole other ball game, that's all Gajeel could tell 'ya though.

"I like....." Natsu spoke, earning gasps from his friends, and a stifled laugh from Gajeel, boy, this was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Loveanimelol_officialblog


	17. Day fifteen: Tell me the ruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally puts his foot down when it comes to his friends fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is shorter than intended

"Man I'm so happy it's Friday!" Natsu stretched, having Sting and Gray help him this time in the club room, both boys were silent, making Natsu feel like he was talking to himself.

"Yeah, thank god." Gray breathed, puffing air, leaving a print on the window due to almost winter like weather this time of year.

"Oh~ So you can talk." Natsu laughed, finally hearing his friend speak with in the 45 minutes the three were their.

"Oh, shut up." Gray growled, handing the last box to Natsu to be handed away in storage.

"Jeez, someone's on their man period, maneraid." Natsu laughed, standing on his tiptoe as he but the box on the top shelf in the closet.

"Yeah, Gray lighten up." Sting added with a smirk, patting Natsu on the head as he walked out of the small storage room.

Gray threw a ruler at Sting's hands making the blond haired man detach his hand from Natsu's soft hair. "Don't touch something that isn't yours." Gray growled. Gray was pissed, he had been all week! Sting kept taking Natsu's undivided attention off of him and onto himself! He was being annoying and cautious of the younger boy.

"He's not yours either!" Sting snapped back, grabbing the ruler to throw at Gray, though Natsu stepped in front of them, before either could move again.

"The hell is wrong with you guys!" Natsu spat, really not like seeing his two friends fighting. "What are you even fighting over?" Natsu sighed, speaking softer.

The room went silent for a while, both Gray and Sting had an 'oh shit we're caught.' look on their face. Gray sighed deciding to be man enough, as Elfman, a football player would say.

"You." Gray sighed bluntly, 'causing Natsu's face to flare up instantly, almost able to compete with Erza's hair.

"b-b.." Natsu flushed, putting his hands to his face, covering with his scarf. "You can't be serious." Natsu laughed, though pink still invading his cheeks.

"Totally serious, why do you think we hate each other, 'cause we like the same person." Sting hummed, turning his head slightly to the side, though a smile played on his lips.

"S-so you guys confessed to me twice, technically." Natsu flushed red again, though embarrassed he couldn't see his friends crush from him. Though, in his defense, he is a little oblivious.

"Technically, yeah." Gray laughed, knowing completely well that Natsu would reject them, or him either way.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice!" Natsu apologized, "You guys are really hard to tell what your emotions are 'ya know." Natsu pulled the rim of his scarf up, now turned so he was facing both his friends on opposing side of each other.

"It's fine Natsu." Sting laughed off the jester Natsu so rarely made. "We were actually planing to never tell you our crush." Sting rubbed the back of his head, getting a nod of agreement from Gray.

"But then you'd be miserable, that kinda weight on your shoulders. That kind of regret." Natsu sighed, remembering his father telling him to always catch what he wanted before someone else got to it.

"Seeing you happy would be enough for us, we were, still are, afraid of rejection." Gray sighed, just waiting for the impact, the blow that'll let him know Natsu doesn't love him the same way.

"You know im not like that though..." Natsu merely whispered, as if he was talking to Wendy about what happened to Igneel and Gardania, fragile, though enough to get threw.

"Then who do you like," Sting huffed bluntly, "You told your female friends who you liked, why not tell us." Sting almost growled.

Natsu seeped back into his scarf, his face lighting up red again. "It's not that easy." He huffed, being muffled by the scarf.

"Come one Natsu.." Gray sighed, already knowing he's rejected, just wanting to get out of here and move on.

"I don't wanna hurt you guys." Natsu shifted his legs, coming out from behind the scarf.

"Natsu, we know our place just tell us." Sting prodded, a pleading look in his eyes, though Gray knew he had no idea about the blow that was about to hit 'em.

"Fine," Natsu snapped slightly, annoyance obvious in his eyes. "I'll tell you." He gasped for air before starting the words that would either kill or heal them.

"I like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Loveanimelol_officialblog


	18. Option one: Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending if Natsu chose Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, I think at least

"...Gray." Natsu gasped, his face flushed as body shaking slightly. "I'm sorry Sting." Natsu muttered, though Sting had already left the room, the slammed shut door was their to prove it.

"You like me?" Gray questioned, pointing to himself, to amazed for words.

"Yeah, 'course I do." Natsu huffed crossing his arms, "I mean you've always been their for me." He muttered, voice going soft.

"And..." Gray pried, wanting to get this confession as juiced as he possible can.

"And...you where always so nice to everyone." Natsu flinched back as Gray came into his space bubble.

"Nah, that's more you than me." Gray laughed, grabbing the shorters shoulders, earning a small squeak.

"Gray, don't pretend that you like, go toy with someone else." Natsu huffed, eyes holding fear in them, after all everyone's afraid of getting their heart shattered.

"I'm not, I was fearing the same thing as you. That you'd reject to me." Gray hummed, tilting Natsu's head up, their foreheads brushed up against each others, lips only centimeters away. "Looks like we're both the idiots in this one." Gray laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Natsu breathed, the males lips collided, as they entered electricity, it sparked threw their veins, they were now addicted to each other, more than they had been before.

"I love you, Natsu." Gray huffed as they broke apart, Natsu breathing heavily as well.

"Love 'ya to, stupid stripper." Natsu smiled before their lips collided once more.

________________________  
~(Present)~  
"What did he want?" Gray rubbed his eyes, seeing Natsu come out of their twin's bedroom, the two the adopted only a year ago.

"Food." Natsu sighed, sliding in next Gray in their king sized bed.

"Look's like their taking after you." Gray laughed holding Natsu's waists as he pulled the younger closer to himself.

"Yeah, whatever dumbass." Natsu huffed, nuzzling his face into Gray's chest. "Sting called me too." Natsu breathed, noes brushing his lovers pectoral.

"Hmm, and what did him and Rouge have to say?" Gray hummed sleepily. Normally he'd be jealous that Sting called Natsu, though now that he's captured him and Sting someone else, he really couldn't be happier.

"He just told me that they bought a house back in Magnolia again." Natsu drifted off, close to falling asleep, embraced by his lover.

"That's good, we'll be able to see 'em for a while." Gray sighed, still slightly conscious.

"mhmh." Natsu hummed rubbing in Gray's chest, no one spoke after that. They were far to comfortable to speak, drifting off into their vast wonderland of dreams, though, neither have any, anymore at least. So, they dream of darkness, soothing, especially for slumber. Both males couldn't be happier.

~Gratsu Ending~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @loveanimelol_officialblog


	19. Option two: Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending if Natsu chose Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet...but sadly this story had to come to an end, it was fun to write and I really enjoyed all the help and advice i got from my editor! I hope you guys liked the boy me ending thing I did, and stay tuned for more stories!

"....Sting." Natsu finished with a gasp, you see, Gray called it, though his heart still felt crushed. "I'm so sorry Gray." Natsu huffed softly, seeing his best friend almost in tears.

"It's fine." Gray sniffled, "I'll see you at home Natsu." He quickly got out of the room before he could see the two act lovey together.

"I'm so glad you feel the same Natsu-San!" Sting glompped his lover, to happy to care if anyone saw them at that moment.

"Just Natsu is fine." Natsu flushed, trying to shake out of Sting's grip.

"You're so cute Natsu~" Sting cooed, flicking Natsu on the nose.

"Gah! I'm not cute! I'm a guys I'm suppose to be manly!" Natsu squirmed, though Sting onl;y held him closer, and tighter by the waist.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you think." Sting smiled, putting his head in the crook of Natsu's neck, smelling the boys sweet, brunt crispy scent.

"Gah, you're lucky I love you." Natsu huffed, his face showing a tint of pink as Sting breathed in his scent.

"Eh? What was that Natsu?" Sting smirked, having heard Natsu full on, just wanting to hear it again.

"I-I-nothing!" Natsu spat flustered, hitting Sting's chest playfully.

"I love you to Natsu." Sting smiled at the younger boy, lifting his chin up and bringing their lips together, both males grunted at the feel, their mouths molding together, fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece.  
______________________________  
~(Present)~  
"The house is clean." Sting cooed as he set down his things from work, taking an all day shift while your lover only takes the morning shift was slightly hard, rarely getting to see each other.

"I'm glad you think so." Natsu walked down the halls, an apron around his waist, one he only wears for baking things like cookies or cake, it was pure white.

"Hmm, You didn't have to." Sting cooed, wrapping his arms around the others waist, smelling in the scent that hasn't changes sense the first day he did this. "Why were you in the halls?" Sting asked, knowing very well only their bedroom and communications lacriam was down their, amongst other things.

"Gray called," Natsu smiled knowing sometimes Sting got jealous of how often and how close the two were. "He invited us to his and Juvia's wedding." Natsu smiled remembering how his friend had talked on the phone, like he had just gotten put back together.

"Ah! So they finally hooked up." Sting laughed, happy to go to his friend-rivals wedding.

"They've been 'hooked up' sense high school remember." Natsu sighed, releasing himself of Sting grip to go into the kitchen, a few batches of cookies already made and on racks.

"Ah yeah I know." Sting smiled, remembering how Gray told them his relationship with Juvia wasn't going to last since, 'She's just a rebound.' Now he can rub it in Gray's face! "So, did she purpose or did he?" Sting asked tilting his head, earning a smack on the forehead with a wooden spoon.

"Don't be stupid." Natsu huffed, hitting Sting again with the spoon.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, love 'ya too babe." Sting laughed, though spoke honestly as he saw Natsu's face flush and his mouth move, though no words loud enough could be heard. "What was that love?" Sting asked, putting a hand to his ear.

"I said I love you too." Natsu spoke louder, though flushing red as he spoke.

"Ah, That's what I thought I heard." Sting sighed in Natsu's ear, hugging the shorter from behind.

"Cocky bastard." Natsu smirked, as his lover was sniffing at his neck once more.

"You know you love it." Sting spoke as Natsu just rolled his eyes at his husband.  
~StingSu Ending~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @Loveanimelol_officialblog


End file.
